


Larry + One Direction Oneshots

by Solangelopls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelopls/pseuds/Solangelopls
Summary: Just a Bunch of Larry one shots, some of them include the other boys.enjoy:)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 17





	1. Surprise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary : Larry hasn't told anyone they're together, so when the boys come back to the tour bus earlier than expected, things need to be explained
> 
> Warnings : making out, coming close to smut but nothing actually happens
> 
> Set : 2011
> 
> Word Count : 1108

Louis POV

Harry and I have just finished our interview that we had to do. I always hate doing interviews because they always ask the same things. It gets quite repetitive, and Its like I have already answered this 100 times before why can't you just watch those interviews? Anyway, Niall, liam, and Zayn are doing their interview together next, so Harry and I head back to the tourbus to chill for a bit.

We have been dating for around 2 months now, but didn't want to tell anyone yet because we needed to see if it would last. I think we are going to wait until our three month anniversary to actually tell the boys. So because of this, we take any chance we can get to ourselves. The boys probably think we are just hanging out because we are really close friends.

Once we get to the tourbus and head inside, Harry goes over to his bunk to grab a blanket because it is quite cold on the bus. I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on, switching to Netflix. Harry comes walking back down the the couch and sits down next to me, cuddling into my shoulder.

"what do you want to watch?" I ask

"Friends!" he says excitedly

I giggle and do as he asked.

We sat there, cuddled up watching friends for amount ten minutes before I felt Harry shiver beside me.

"are you still cold"

Harry just nodded and cuddled further into my side.

"let me keep you warm"

I pulled him on top of me so that his head was leaning on my chest and the legs were in between mine. I pulled the blanket around my so that we could stay warmer. We continued watching the TV until I felt something warm on my neck. Harry was slowly sucking on my skin trying to give my a hickey. I giggled and leaned my head down to connect our lips together. He kissed back with passion slowly pulling himself up so that he was straddling my waist. 

I placed my hands on his waist while his hand were running through my hair. A part of me knew that we should stop because the boys could be back any minute now, but I was too focussed on Harry to care. I slipped my hands down to his ass and squeezed. He smirked into the kiss and brought his hips down onto mine causing both of us to let out small moans. We had only been dating for 2 months so we hadn't actually had sex yet, but we are both hormonal teenagers so there has been the occasional handjob every now and again. 

I broke apart from the kiss and moved my head down to his neck sucking and biting gently. Harry kept moaning into my ear as I did this, making a certain body part of mine extremely excited. I moved my hands down toward Harry's belt and saw that he had the same problem as me. I had just finished undoing his belt when I heard a loud shout. Niall had walked in, and liam and Zayn weren't far behind.

"HOLY SHIT" Niall shouted

"What's wrong?!" I heard Liam worriedly say running up behind Niall

All three of them had just walked in, in time to see me throw Harry off onto the couch beside me. Harry grabbed the blanket that was on the floor to try and cover up the problems both of us had in our pants.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Niall said, jumping up and down like a child

Zayn was standing there kind of in shock, while liam was leaned up against the wall smirking

"Having fun boys" Liam said smirking 

"shut the fuck up Payno" I said

I really needed them to get distracted or something so that I could fix the boner in my pants. I could tell Harry was uncomfortable as well by the way he was shuffling around beside me. The boys moved so that they could sit down on the couch opposite us, I could tell there was an interrogation coming.

"So what is with the blanket boys?" Niall said while giggling to himself.

"It's cold" Harry replied 

"sure" Zayn said, after having moved past the initial shock, I could tell they were all finding the situation quite funny.

"So how long have you been dating" liam asked

"Or are you just fuck buddies" Zayn said before either of us could answer

"Zayn!" Niall said as he hit his arm with the back of his hand

"I'm just saying" he said with a shrug

" We are not just fuck buddies Zayn, we have been dating for two months now" I said matter-of-factly

"TWO MONTHS?!!!" Niall exclaimed " AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

"Sorry Nialler, but we just wanted to see if things would last" Harry said, sounding genuinely sorry 

"Here I was still thinking you hadn't told how you felt" Niall said, directed at Harry

"what? I never told you I liked him" Harry said confused

Liam just laughed and said,

"Do you know how obvious it is that you guys liked each other. Just go back and watch the video diaries"

Both myself and Harry went bright red and looked at the floor

"HASTAG LARRY STYLINSON" Niall screamed out

Everyone burst out laughing including me and Harry. Because we weren't paying attention, the blanket slipped off our legs, revealing our still excited dicks. We didn't notice until it was too late. Liam was smirking, Niall was covering his eyes, and Zayn was laughing even louder. Harry quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. I was still confused, but then I looked down and saw that there was no longer any blanket there. I quickly ran towards the back of the bus and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here!" Harry called out

" Harry its me, Louis, can you please let me in baby"

Harry quickly unlocked the door allowing mr to slip in. I locked the door behind me and and turned around so that I could see the scene in front of me. I'm not going to got into detail, but I'll just say that it was extremely hot. 

" Hey if you guys are going to give each other blowjobs at least try to keep it down" Zayn yelled out 

Harry went red and looked down at the floor.

"You'll pay for that Zayn" I yelled back before returning to my boyfriend


	2. Sex Symbol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary : The Boys are still in the band and they get mobbed by paparazzi and fans while leaving a restaurant. One of the paps calls Harry and sex symbol and Louis gives them a piece of his mind
> 
> Warnings : Strong Language, Angry Louis? (which is never a good thing), sad Harry
> 
> Set : 2014
> 
> Word count: 1434

Harry's POV

Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall and I all decided we would go out for dinner tonight. We had been stuck inside our hotel rooms all week and we're getting extremely bored. We all had beanies and sunglasses on because if we could stop fans spotting us that would be great. 

Annoyingly there were thousands of fans that were surrounding the hotel, making it impossible for us to be able to go out through the front. So that resulted in us being shoved into a small little bread van, like the one we had to use to get to the Christ the Redeemer. 

Once we had been settled into the van with Louis sitting in my lap and the rest of the boys, Paul, and another security guard all squished up against each other, we made our way to a restaurant that wasn't very well-known, so hopefully no fans would see us there. 

"So this again lads" Louis said 

"yeah, you kinda forget how crazy all the fans are until you have to sneak out of hotel in a bread van for the second time in a year" Zayn replies 

Liam laughed, "they do get quite crazy sometimes, our girls"

I turned to look at Niall, who was sitting in between Zayn and Liam, across from me and Louis. He was very visibly uncomfortable.

"You alright Nialler" I asked

"Not really" He replied

Liam wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his chest. He was always quite protective of all of us boys. 

Thankfully, the drive this time around wasn't as long as the last one, so we didn't have to worry about Niall nearly having a panic attack due to claustrophobia. 

Once we arrived we were able to walk into the restaurant without anyone mobbing us, which is extremely rare. The restaurant was pretty empty, except for a few couples and a small family. We were quickly seated and handed menu's.

(Time Skip to after they had eaten)

We payed the bill and got up to go and leave, but Paul came rushing back towards us with a worried look on his face. He had just gone out to check to make sure that there were no paps or fans awaiting our exit.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, a confused expression on his face

"We have a problem, you must've been spotted coming into the restaurant because there is a huge mob of people out there"

"Oh for fecks sake" Niall sighs

I decided to take one for the team and ask the next question,

"What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do except just try and push and shove our way to the car"

"alright then, better now then never" Zayn says

We walked towards the exit, Niall was going first, behind Paul, so that he could get to the car first because the huge mobbing often scares him. Liam was behind him, next was me, followed by Zayn, with Louis on the end, and the other security guard. If I had it my way, I would have been behind Louis, so that I could make sure that nothing happens to him, but it wasn't my choice.

We push out into the crowd of screaming fans and paps. Smiling for the camera's whenever someone shoved one in our faces. It was extremely annoying, but there's not much we can do about it.

The paps often shout random questions and sometimes they can be quite hurtful, but most of the time you just brush it off or ignore it. Except sometimes they can say things that hit really close to home.

We were about halfway to the car when I heard it. One of the paps was screaming my name, so I looked up towards the sound of it and they screamed back a question.

"How does it feel to be a sex symbol loved by every girl?" they said with a small grin plastered on their face.

It hurt really bad, I couldn't say anything or act like it effected me, otherwise it would some huge story in the news tomorrow morning and I didn't want that. I desperately wanted tot turn around and tell that pap how wrong they were. How I wasn't a flirt, and I wasn't what the media would want you to believe.

I turned my head back to the ground and pushed even harder towards the car, not even caring to smile for the cameras, just silently hoping that no one noticed my tears.

Louis POV

Once we made it into the mob, it was quite stressful. There were so many people screaming and crying, paps everywhere, with the flashes going off. I was at the back of the group, which is probably the worst places to be when there is a mob. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying desperately trying to get our attention, but I would only ever take pictures with the fans, and not the paps, because all the do is 'expose' people for a living. 

We were about half way through the crowd when I heard a pap scream Harry's name. I looked up to see them scream a question at him.

"How does it feel to be a sex symbol loved by every girl?" The cheeky bastard had grin on their face. I so badly wanted to run up and punch them in the face. But I knew Harry would be mad at me if I did that, plus I wasn't going to do it unless it actually hurt Harry.

But thats when I noticed how Harry quickly looked at the ground, stopped taking pictures with fans, and pushed even harder and faster to get to the car. I immediately knew that it had actually really upset him. And no one hurts my boyfriend.

I shoved my way towards where the pap was standing, smiling to himself. I desperately wanted to beat the absolute shit out of him, but I knew that if I did Harry would still get angry at me. I decide I would win this with facts (and of course swearing).

"HEY, HEY YOU! DUMBASS" I screamed, pointing at the pap. They turned around to face me, and I saw that Zayn had as well. Niall, Liam, and Harry must've already made it into the car.

"HEY ASSHOLE, LISTEN TO ME" By now the everyone had gone quiet, well as quiet as around one thousand people can be.

" Did you seriously think it was ok to call Harry a sex symbol?!" 

Now, I was in their face.

" I don't think any of you realise how kind and caring Harry actually is, he is the complete opposite of a sex symbol. He is the kindest, most caring person I have ever met!"

I turned to look at the car, the door was open, and I could see Niall hugging a crying Harry. This made me even more angry. They had made Harry cry.

"You are a disgusting, rude, sexualising, objectifying, ASSHOLE" I screamed the last bit

I pushed my way into the car and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the car was silent and staring at me in shock. My face was probably red hot from anger. I stared at the floor, In shame, maybe I shouldn't of yelled, maybe Harry's angry at me now.

"sorry" I mumbled

I looked up in time to see Harry throw himself out of Niall's arms and into mine

"I love you" he breathed out 

I smiled and pulled him away from my chest

"I love you too, and don't ever let anyone tell you that you're a sex symbol"

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, hoping he would understand that he's more than what the media says he is. I pulled back and Harry laid his head in my chest as the car drove away. I looked over at the boys and saw that liam and Zayn were smiling proudly while Niall had his hand over his heart.

"My little Larry heart just exploded" He muttered

We all just burst out laughing


	3. Nervous (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The boys have a performance on the X-factor, and Louis is particularly nervous, so Harry decides to try and clam him down.
> 
> Warnings: Smut (blowjobs)
> 
> Set: 2010
> 
> Word Count: 1010

Harry's POV

We have another performance on the X-factor in about an hour , and all of us are extremely nervous, but especially Louis. He gets quite bad stage anxiety, he is getting better, but it's still pretty bad. It also doesn't help that he isn't very confident with himself. He quite often will try to act like nothings wrong, because he doesn't want to seem weak, but it is quite obviously to anyone who knows him well. 

We are currently all sat down in the dressing room, just waiting. We're just messing around but you can pretty much see that everyone is secretly freaking the fuck out. I really wanted to do something to calm everyone down, but I knew that was nearly impossible. But thats when the idea struck me. I won't be able to calm everyone's nerves but maybe I can calm Louis'.

Louis and I have only been dating for a few months, so we haven't gone all the way yet. Really the only thing that we have done is give each other handjobs. But let me just say, it was the best handjob I've ever received in my life. 

I sit up straight on the couch and look over to Louis, who is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, eating an apple, while scrolling through his phone.

"hey Lou, can I talk to you for a second please?" I ask 

He looks up from his phone, with a confused look on his face. 

"sure Haz"

I stand up as he walks towards me, I grab his hand and drag him into the bathroom that lead of our dressing room. I saw Liam smirk at me, while Niall just looked confused. Zayn was still just sitting on his phone, he probably hadn't even realised we were leaving the room.

I shut the door to the bathroom closed behind us and locked it. I turned around to face Louis and he gestured for me to continue. 

"How nervous are you?" I ask

"Just a small bit" He replies quietly, it's so blatantly obvious that he's lying.

"Lou" I say in a stern tone

"Ok fine, I'm extremely worried Haz" He looks back up at me then back at the floor.

"There is nothing wrong about being nervous Louis, baby" I raise my hand and tilt his face so that I could look into his eyes.

"what has you so nervous?" I ask

"I'm just worried that they won't like us, and we won't make it through" he says

I flash him a comforting smile and move closer to hug him. I lean in close to his ear and breathe down his neck. I feel his breath hitch, and I know that my plan is working. I pull back and smirk slightly.

"Can I try and calm your nerves, baby" He smirks and raises an eyebrow

"Whatever you want babe"

I lean forward and smash our lips together, heatedly. I snake my hands down his body and pull away form his mouth. I lean forward again, but this time towards his ear.

"You're just so sexy, I can't control myself around you" I whisper seductively in his ear. I feel his dick get harder against leg, as he breaths heavier. I reattach my lips to his and put one of my hand in his hair pulling slightly, causing a moan to escape from his mouth. I slowly move my other hand towards his crotch, palming him gently through his pants. He moans again.

I move both my hands to his belt, undoing it quickly. I pull away from his lips, silently asking for permission. He nods and I pull his pants down and his boxers at the same time. I peck him on the lips and then kneel on the ground, eye-level with his cock.

"please, Hazza, I need you" He breaths out

I took his entire length into my mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. Moans were erupting from his lips, making me also incredibly turned on. It took all of my will power to try and not let his moans turn me on much more, because if I did I would be left with a certain problem. 

I continued to suck, swirl and lick until I felt Louis start squirming.

"I'm so close hazza, I think I-I-I'm gunna c-c-come..."

And sure enough, around three seconds later I felt Louis shoot his load down the back of my throat. I pulled away and pulled his pants back up, and stood up. He was panting really heavily with his head leaned back against the wall. I pecked his lips and placed my hands on his waist. 

"Best blowjob ever" he mumbled

I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me neck.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Louis"

I grabbed his hand and we walked back into the dressing room.

"did you boys have fun in there?" Liam asked with a smirk

"fuck off Liam" I replied

The rest of the boys laughed. We sat down on the couch and I rested my head on Louis shoulder.

"This boy is so fucking good" Louis said gesturing towards me. Niall, Liam, and Zayn burst out laughing, as my face went bright red. I quickly sat up and shoved my hand over his mouth. He pulled it away and pecked my cheek.

"C'mon I'm only telling the truth"

I sat back down onto his lap and rested my head on his chest. 

"also Harry, next time try not to do such a good job next time because we really don't need to hear Louis moaning your name " Zayn said, without even looking up from his phone

This time it was my turn to smirk, while Louis went bright red.

"I'll get you for that Zayn"

"I'm sure you will"

I lean up towards his ear and whisper to him,

"Don't worry, I love hearing you moan, It's so incredibly hot. It turns me on so much"

He smirks slightly, because even though Zayn doesn't know it, Louis will always have the last laugh.


	4. I Want Kids With You (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's 2022, the band got back together in 2021 (with Zayn because I like breaking people's hearts) and the boys are hanging out in a hotel room with their kids (I decided to not include Freddie in this). 
> 
> Warnings : sexual references
> 
> Set: 2022
> 
> Word Count: 1500

Harry's POV

Louis and I have are just chilling out in our hotel room, and have been for the whole day because fans are surrounding the hotel, making it impossible to get out without being clawed to death. As much as I love Louis, it's getting pretty boring just doing nothing , and I can tell he feels the same way so I decided to invite the boys up.

I get up from my spot on the couch and grab my phone from the bedside table. I scroll down until I find Liams name and give him a call. It rings three times before he answers.

"Heyyy Harry" I'm met with his voice on the other side of the line.

"hey Liam, we're getting really bored up here, do you wanna come hang out?" I ask

"sure, I'm going to assume you're inviting the rest of the boys. Just know that Cheryl and Gigi managed to escape to go shopping so we have Bear and Hailey (Zayn's daughter)"

"Thats fine Li, can you let Zayn know while I call Niall?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit"

"bye"

I hung up the phone and called Niall, letting him know the plan, he said he'll be up in 10 minutes. I walk back over to the couch and sit down beside Louis resting my head on his shoulder.

"the boys and their kids are coming up, they'll be here soon" I let him know

"ok so that means no excessive drinking right?" he says innocently. I laugh and playfully shove him. He does his adorable giggle and then turns his attention back to the TV. Within 10 minutes there was a knock on the door. I get up and walk towards the door, opening it, revealing Liam and Bear. Bear was five now, time flies by so fast, I remember going with Louis to visit him a couple months after he was born.

"Hazza!" Bear screams, hugging my leg. I laugh and pick him up spinning him around. He giggles and I place him back on the floor. He runs off towards the living room, probably to find Louis. I turn back around to Liam and see him smirking.

"what?" I ask

"I just can't wait to see you with your own kids, you're going to be a great dad someday Harry" he says patting my back. 

"Thanks Li" I says blushing

We walk back into the living room where Bear it sitting whispering something into Louis ear, Louis pulls back and says 

"me too bear, me too" He has the biggest smile on his face. I wonder what they were talking about. When Bear sees me and Liam walk into the room he quickly says to Louis,

"sshhhhh don't tell them what I told you" Louis giggles and looks up at us, then back at Bear.

"whatever you say little man"

"what are you too whispering about?" Liam questions

"Nothing" Louis replies with a smirk. That cheeky bastard.

"really?" I say, looking at Bear

"yes" he replies giggling

"will that still be you answer after the tickle monster attacks" I say, slowly walking towards him, my hands outstretched, ready to tickle the shit out of him. Bear screams and quickly jumps off the couch running into the kitchen. I quickly run after him, chasing him all over the house.

Louis' POV

As Harry runs off chasing Bear around the house I turn around to face Liam. He sits down beside me smirking. 

"you know Louis, I said this to Harry at the door, you guys are going to make great parents some day" he says, smirking

"Thanks Li, hopefully some day soon" I say

"what do you mean 'hopefully'?" he asks

"It's just, I really really want kids with Harry, but I don't think he wants them quite yet" I say, sadly

"I think if you saw him when Bear screamed his name, and how he picked him up like it was the best thing he had ever seen, you would say otherwise. You should just talk to him about it"

"yeah maybe" I say

I hear a loud know on the door, I quickly get up and walk towards the door, opening quickly, to find Zayn with Hailey in his arms.

"Hey man" I say, quickly hugging him 

"Hey Lou, can you hold her for a sec, I have to go piss" He says gesturing towards Hailey

"sure thing " I grab Hailey and place her on my hip, as Zayn races down the hallway to the bathroom. I turn around to shut the door, only to find Niall standing there.

"oh hey Niall" I say standing to the side to let him in.

"hey Lou, hey Hailz" Niall had given her that cute nickname when he first met her, and it had just caught on, and thats what everyone called her now.

"Ni Ni" she says, burying her face deeper into the crook of my neck, giggling.

Niall laughs and holds out his hand in a fist, so that she could give him a fist bump. Zayn had taught her that pretty early on. Niall shut the door and we walked back into the living room where Bear was sitting on the floor playing with a barbie and a firetruck, and Haz, liam, and Zayn were all sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh hey Nialler" Harry says, looking away from Liam and up to us

"Hey guys"

"Lou, will you play with me?" Bear looking at me from his spot on the floor. Bear and I had always had this special connection, he had always been quite fond of me, and I think Harry loves it.

"Sure Bear" I say handing Hailey to Zayn and sitting next to him

"I remember when it was Harry that would say that" Niall says, making Zayn and Liam Laugh. Harry went bright red

"He still does, just not in front of you guys" I say matter-of-factly

Harry went an even darker shade of red and Liam, Niall, and Zayn all laugh hysterically. 

"Keep talking babe, and I will too" Harry says glaring at me. 

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to tell them?" I say sassily. He just smirks.

" well we can start with how you love calling me dadd-" he was cut off by me screaming trying to drown out the rest of his sentence. By now Niall was on the floor dying of laughter. He was smacking the ground like he was in a wrestling match.

"alright, alright, shut up Harry" I say, embarrassed 

"daddy look" Bear says, looking at Liam showing him one of his barbies that he had made do the splits.

"nice," Harry says, then he looks at me with a smirk on his face, "ok wait sorry, wrong person's daddy" Niall was dying on the floor, while Zayn had to try really not drop Hailey as he was laughing so hard.

That was it. I stood up and launched myself on top of Harry, straddling him. I pinned his hands behind his head and pushed all my body weight on top of him, making it impossible for him to move. I positioned myself so that my left leg was in between his legs. I grind my thigh against his cock giving him a boner, but not me. He let out a moan. I smirked and quickly and got up sitting back on the floor beside Bear.

He quickly grabbed the pillow closest to him and placed it on top of his hard-on. Liam smirked, while Niall was practically deceased on the floor, while Zayn was laughing to himself.

Bear looked at me, then back at Harry.

"Hazza your willy's hard" Bear said innocently. Harry's face went the reddest it has ever been, Liam buried his face into the couch to try and stifle his laughs, Zayn had to put Hailey on the floor so that he could die of laughter. While Niall was dead already.

"let me fill you in on a little secret," I said looking at Bear, " Karma's a bitch"

"Louis" Liam said in a scolding tone, he was slightly annoyed that I had sworn in front of Bear but it was fine because as long as Bear didn't take any notice of it I was fine.

"karma is a bitch" Bear repeated 

"LOUIS" Liam yelled at me. I quickly jumped up, looking for an escape plan. I run over to Harry and grab his hand pulling him up from the couch.

"sorry Li, give me five minutes, gotta help Harry with his little problem" Niall laughed harder than ever, I dragged Harry towards the bedroom, pinning him against a the wall.


	5. I Want Kids With You (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: continuation of the previous oneshot. While Harry and Louis are busy in their bedroom, the rest of the boys come up with a plan to leave the two of them alone with the kids, making them realise just how badly they want kids.
> 
> Warnings: cute 
> 
> Set : 2022
> 
> Word count: 925

Liam's POV

"That little shit" I mumble to myself, quiet enough that the kids can't hear but the boys can.

" So what do you guys wanna do while we wait for them" Zayn asks with a small laugh

"they said only five minutes, they've gotten quicker than they used to be" Niall states. We all laugh. I can hear light moans coming from down the hallway, and I can only guess what is going on in that room.

"They should enjoy being able to do that so easily without having to worry about kids" Zayn says. He's right, once you have kids, your sole purpose is looking after them.

"But could you Imagine what they would be like when they have kids. It would be so adorable" Niall said

"It obvious that they both want kids soon but they just haven't talked about it with each other" I added

" We should get them to babysit sometime Li" Zayn said

"We could get them to do it right now. We could tell them we needed to go meet up with Cheryl and Gigi and ask them to mind the kids. Niall could just say he wants to watch the golf" I say, coming up with a plan.

"which I do" Niall says

"Okay then, when they get back we'll tell them we have to go, and ask them to mind the kids" Zayn confirms

"Okay it's settled then"

Harry's POV

Louis and I walk out of the bedroom and towards the living room. I'm panting and Louis' face is red. I think it's pretty obvious what we were doing in there. I grab his hand, turning the corner into the living room. The boys look up from their place on the couch.

"I see you guys finally finished" Niall said with a smirk. I just ignored it and sat on the couch, pulling Louis into my lap.

"Hey boys we have a huge favour to ask. Gigi and Cheryl need us to meet them at the mall, could you possibly watch the kids for a while?" Liam asks

"Of course" Louis and I say in unison. I was so excited. I love these kids, and the idea of babysitting them sounds like heaven.

"Thanks lads, we'll be back soon" Zayn and Liam got up and walked out the door. 

"guess it's just us then" Louis says

"actually lads, I'm gunna go and watch the golf, have a nice night" Niall states. And with that he got up and left. I looked over at Louis.

"I guess it's just us and the kids babe" He says

"yup" I check the time and saw that it was already 6 o'clock.

"we should probably have dinner" I say

"yes please, I'm starvinnnngggg" Bear says, dragging out the end of the word. Louis laughs and looks at me expectantly.

"I'll go make something, you alright to look after them until then?" I ask 

"of course" I quickly lean in and peck him on the lips

"eeewwww" Bear says covering his eyes. Both Louis and I laugh.

I walk into the kitchen to see what we have to make.

(Time skip to after Dinner)

We all walk back into the living room after eating dinner. Louis suggests watching a movie, and we all agree on Finding Nemo. I sit down on the couch with Louis to the left of me. He had Bear cuddled into his left side, while I had Hailey on my lap. Louis' head was on my shoulder, while my head rested on his. We sat there and watched the movie, It wasn't long until the kids fell asleep. The movie ended and we decided to put the kids to sleep in our bed. And then went back to cuddling on the couch.

Louis was sat in between my legs, his back resting on my chest. I was playing with his hair with one hand, while he played with my fingers on the other hand.

"Hey Haz" Louis asks nervously

"yes babe?"

"you want kids right?"

"yes"

"when?"

"that depends, when do you?"

"now"

That shocked me. I knew he wanted kids, but I didn't know he wanted them now. 

"wait really?"

"of course Haz. But only when your ready"

"I'm ready" He turned around so that now he was straddling my hips.

"really?"

"I love you so much Louis Tomlinson-Styles. I want to spend every minute I have left on this earth with you. I want to grow old with you, raise a family, I want to do everything"

Louis smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away.

"I love you too Harry Tomlinson-Styles, so fucking much."

"I want kids. now" I say

"I want kids. now" he repeats

"Thats settled then, we're have kids"

"we're having kids" he repeats again, with the biggest smile on his face. We kiss again for longer this time.

I hear a loud knock on the door. Louis quickly gets off me and hurries to the door. Liam and Zayn walk in. 

"follow me" I say. They follow me to our bedroom, I open the door revealing two fast asleep children. They both walk up and grab their kids and walk out again. We walk towards the front door. Zayn turns around again.

"Thanks again lads" He whispers

"No problem, anytime lads"

They walk out and I shut the door behind them. I walk back into the living room sitting down and pulling Louis Into my lap. 

"I love you Boobear"

"I love you too Hazza"


	6. Truth Or Dare (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: All of the boys relax after a show back at the tourbus and some secrets get spilled. 
> 
> Warnings: fluff, sexual references, slight smut 
> 
> Set: 2012
> 
> Word count: 1800

Louis' POV

We all ran off stage, blowing kisses and waving at the fans, our show having finally ended. It was Sunday night and we didn't have another show until Wednesday, meaning we wouldn't have to worry about getting up early or not drinking to much. 

I walked back to my dressing room, getting changed into more comfortable clothes before walking back out to the tourbus, where we would be staying for the next few days. I headed out the back door, a security guard next to me just incase some rouge fan had found their way back here and tried to attack me (sounds crazy but we've had some weird encounters).

I pushed open the door to the tourbus, finding Liam sat on the couch, his arm around Niall as they chatted to Harry who was sat on the opposite side on another couch. I sat my self down beside Harry, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him quickly before pulling back and wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Harry rested his head on my shoulder after kissing me on the cheek.

He looked so adorable in his grey sweatpants and one of his oversized champion hoodies that I loved wearing. It has always amazed me how he can always look so good no matter what he wears or how early in the morning it was. I slipped my hands under the hem of his hoodie, pleased to find out that he had no shirt on. My hands came to a rest on his hips, but before I could relax he squealed and pulled away from me.

"AHHH, Lou you hands are freezing!" he protested, I giggled and pulled him back against me.

"that's why I was putting my hands there, your warm" I defended

"here, have my jumper, I'll go and grab another one" Before I could protest, Harry pulled it off, leaving him shirtless.

"Thanks babe" I stammered, I felt myself blush as my face burned

"Keep it in your pants Louis" Liam said with a smirk. My face for sure went an even deeper shade of red. Harry leaned over and smacked Liam's arm, causing Niall to erupt into one of his regular laughter fits.

I pulled the jumper over my head as Harry walked to the back of the bus to grab another one. Zayn then walked through the front door, throwing his bad on the table and throwing himself next to Louis, placing his arms around his shoulders. Harry walked back in, another jumper on, identical to Louis' except it was light blue.

Harry walked back in, another jumper on, identical to Louis' except it was light blue

I loved how Harry looked in blue, it suited him so well yet he didn't wear it often. He waled over and lay down, placing his head in Louis' lap, his long legs hanging over the edge of the couch. 

"Great show lads" Zayn said, praising everyone.

"Mhm" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Beers anyone?" Niall asked getting up and walking over to the mini fridge, every accepting the offer.

After about an hour of drinking and talking about the show and all the funny things that had happened, everyone was starting to get a bit restless, tired of the boring talking.

"How about we play a game" Niall suggested, noticing everyones boredom.

"m'kay, what kind of game Nialler?" Harry asked 

"Truth or dare" He said with a smirk. Zayn and I groaned in unison, while Harry and Liam jsut laughed and smiled, open to the idea.

"fine then, who goes first" Zayn asked, not even trying to protest knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"me obviously, seeing as I suggested it" Niall stated matter-of-factly, he turned to Harry, "truth or dare Hazza"

"Dare" Harry said, clearly knowing that Niall never held back with his truths

"Ok, come here I need to whisper this one, no one else gets to know" Harry nodded and leaned over so Niall could tell him. Harry smiled then smirked quickly heading to the kitchen, out of sight. He came back about a minute later with his left hand behind his back.

"Lou, baby, can you come here a sec?" He asked with an innocent smile. I was suspicious but I was also curious so I got up and walked over to where Harry was stood in the doorway. Harry placed his right hand on my cheek smiling slightly.

"I love you baby" He whispered before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, it caught me by surprise but I loved it anyway. That was, until I felt something slimy slide down my cheek, I pulled back quickly snatching my hand up to my face, to find that Harry had smeared peanut butter all down the right side of my face.

I turned around to see the other three boys dying of laughter, Harry had a smug smile on his face.

"I'm going to go and wash this off," I said, walking towards the bathroom, before entering, I turned around to face Harry ready to have the last laugh, "no blowjobs for a week" I said with a smirk.

Harry's face went bright red, Niall fell off the couch because of how hilarious he found that. Both he and Harry knew it wasn't true, but it was amusing to see Harry's face whenever Louis talked about their sex life in front of their friends. 

Harry muttered something under his breath before sitting back down one the couch, his arms crossed in embarrassment. I ran into the bathroom and quickly washed off my face. I walked back out and lay back on the couch, my head on the arm rest and my feet on Harry's lap. 

"okay well I guess it's my turn then" Harry said,

"ummmmm, Zayn, truth or dare"

"dare" Zayn said, without hesitation. 

"I dare you to make out with that pillow" Harry said with a smile. I laughed at how innocent all of his questions were.

Zayn grabbed the pillow Harry was pointing at and lifted it up to his mouth kissing it. We all burst out laughing at how ridiculous he looked. 

"I'll get you back for that, " Zayn muttered, "Louis truth or dare" 

"truth" I said, knowing that Zayn never held back when it comes to dares.

"If you had to choose, for the rest of your life would you rather top or bottom" Zayn said with the biggest smirk on his face. Harry chocked on the water he was drinking, spitting it everywhere, his face went the reddest it had ever been.

"Ummmm, I'm going to say bottom, gotta love being fucked by Hazza here" I said with a smirk, not minding winding Harry up.

"LOUIS" Harry screamed, slapping his hand on my mouth. Niall fell off the couch again and kept rolling on the floor, while Liam just kept muttering 'TMI' under his breath. 

"Sorry baby, just telling the truth" I said kissing him on the cheek. That seemed to calm him down bit. 

"Right so my turn then, Liam, truth or dare" I said

"truth"

"have you ever had a dirty dream about one of us"

Liam went bright red, his face practically answering the question on its own. 

"ummmmmmm, y-y-yeahhh" Liam said, stuttering slightly in embarrassment.

"Who?" Harry asked, teasingly.

"Doesn't matter" Liam said, looking directly at Zayn. Niall caught on pretty quick, taking it upon himself to further embarrass Liam.

"OMG LIAM HAD A DIRTY DREAM ABOUT ZAYNIE" 

"NO I DIDN'T" Liam screamed, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Guys leave him alone" Zayn said defensively

"Why Zaynie?" I said

"Just leave him alone" Zayn said more aggressively than suggestive.

"Why, did you have a dirty dream about Liam aswell?" Niall said, teasing Zayn even more.

"NO," Zayn said, his face had gone completely red, "just leave it".

"fine then, Liam its your turn"

"Harry, truth or dare" Liam said, turning to face Harry, his eyes full of revenge.

"Dare" Harry said, trying to avoid being dragged into answering more questions about his sex life. 

Liam turned to look at Louis, smirking slightly, then back at Harry.

"I dare you to give Louis a boner than neither of you can do anything about it, until after the game"

Harry groaned and his his face in his hands. My face was probably bright red with both embarrassment and anger. 

"you deserve that" Zayn said.

Harry stood up, offering his hand to Louis, who took it gratefully.

"If we have to do this, I'm not doing it in front of them, Zayn and Liam have had enough dirty dreams already without needing to see me grind on you." Harry said with a smirk.

Zayn and Liam yet again went bright red, Niall just laughed his ass off like usual.

"Fuck off Styles" Zayn muttered

Harry dragged us back to the end of the bus, which was hidden from the view of the couch. I sat down on one of the couches that was back there and looked expectantly at Harry. 

"So what your plan?" I ask, already dreading this. Harry walked over and sat down, straddling my hips. He raised his left hand so that it was resting on my right cheek.

"I'm sorry about this baby, but I'll promise I'll do whatever you want later on to sort it out, okay?" Harry asked looking apologetic.

It cheered me up slightly knowing that he felt bad that he had to do this, but the idea of Harry 'sorting me out later' was already arousing me slightly.

Harry kissed me hard, he ran his free hand through my hair, pulling, making me moan. Harry smirked, obviously loving how affected I was by that. He pulled away from my lips, moving his mouth over to my ear, his breath moving down my neck, making me shiver. 

"God, you look to good like this, all horny for me baby. I'm gunna make you feel so good later, I'll do whatever you want. We're going to show the other boys just how horny you are for me baby." 

"Oh Haz" I moaned

Harry hopped of me pulling me up before kissing me again. 

"We've go to head back before they come looking for us" Harry said

"Yeah, but what do I do about this" I said gesturing towards my lower region. 

"Just grab that pillow to cover it"

I reached over and grabbed the pillow that was lying on the ground and placed it infront of my crotch, following Haz out back to the boys.


	7. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The boys are back together and they all sing old 1D songs while also singing some of their solo songs. Harry decides to preform medicine, and Liam decides to make a dirty comment and Louis isn't taking any shit. (Larry is already out in this one)
> 
> Warning: Sexual references, slightly angry Louis (Which we all have to admit, is also cute Louis), also sorry but Zayn isn't in this one.
> 
> Set: 2021
> 
> Word Count: 450

Third Person POV

The boys had taken to the stage, met with thousands of screams and claps. It was the 20th show of their 2021/22 world tour. Every show that was put on sale was sold out within minutes, fans going crazy after hearing that they would be touring 'Made in the AM". 

They had gotten through around half of the album and some solo songs. The boys were each allowed to preform only two of their solo songs each night. Tonight Harry had opted to sing both Canyon Moon and Medicine. 

"Alright, next up we have Medicine by Mr Harold Styles" Niall said

"Also known as Louis and Harry's sex song" Liam said with a smirk.

Harry's face turned bright red while Louis just turned to look at Liam, his face full of a mix of embarrassment and anger. Louis was about to grab his mic to say something but the opening chords to Medicine started playing and his mic was cut off. Liam flashed and indignant smile towards Louis and the started dancing along to the song. 

Louis quickly turned back around and leaned down to pick up a full bottle of water that was on the floor. He knew the fans would go crazy about this, they hadn't gotten a Lilo water fight since 2015. He grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap, before turning around and spotting Liam facing away from him. 

Louis quickly ran up behind Liam, tapping him on the shoulder. Liam turned around, confused, but that quickly changed when Louis tipped the entirety of the water on his head. Louis quickly ran away, but not before flipping Liam off. 

Louis walked over to his boyfriend, who was still singing, and waved the empty bottle in front of his face, Harry quickly getting the idea. he glanced over at Liam who was now soaking wet with water, and smirked back at Louis. 

The song ended and Harry spoke into his mic, 

"Well that was eventful"

Louis laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

"I was just speaking the truth" Liam said 

"That was a mistake" Niall commented, as both Louis and Harry grabbed to bottles next to them and chased Liam around the stage screaming threats at him.

(Sorry this was so short)


	8. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ziam is real, the boys walk in on them making out
> 
> Warning: Sexual References
> 
> Word Count: 785

Third person POV

"It's so great to hear that you boys are excited for the new album and tour," the interviewer said with a smile, "but now onto a different topic. What's going on in your love lives?"

The boys were being interviewed for the release of their new album 'take me home'. It had been a long day full of interviews and promo, which was extremely tiring for all of the boys. So hearing that they had to talk about their very private love lives was not very exciting. 

All of them just kind of looked at each other, not sure where to start. 

"ok, let me make this easier for you. Who is single"

Harry and Louis glance at each other, while Liam and Zayn do the same, but no one notices it.

Harry and Niall raise their hands slightly.

"so you three all have girlfriends" she said, gesturing to the three other boys. They all collectively nod their heads.

After more, increasingly annoying questions about their personal lives, they rap up the interview and walk out towards the tour bus.

"I'm really fucking hungry" Louis states. Harry snorts and grabs onto Louis' hand.

"lets go get pizza or something, we deserve it"

"oooooh can I go?" Niall asks excitedly.

"Of course Nialler" Harry glances over towards Liam who just shrugs,

"I'm not very hungry, I think I'll just head back to the tourbus and chill" 

The truth is that Liam is indeed hungry, but he knows if him and Zayn are left alone they can have some fun.

"Me too, I'm just gunna head back with Li and rest, today was so fucking tiring" Zayn said, knowing exactly what Liam's plan was. 

"alright then lads, we'll see you later" Louis said, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and pulling both of them the direction of the pizza place 3 blocks away.

"see you then" Liam said turning around to walk to wards the tour bu with Zayn.

As Liam and Zayn walked away, Niall stopped Louis and Harry and stood in front of them.

"They are totally fucking" Niall said with a straight face. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head.

"w-wh-what?!" Harry said, clearly taken by surprise.

"Nialls right" Louis said

"How do you know" Harry asked with uncertainty.

"Their acting the exact same way you guys did before we found out about you" Niall said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean" Harry said, clearly confused. Niall was about to reply before Louis cut him off, 

"Always sneaking off to make out or exchange blowjobs, always whispering to each other, acting weirdly when asked about girlfriends or their love lives, oblivious to the fact that everyone around them knew exactly what was going on."

"Were we seriously that obvious?" Harry asked

"Yup. Could even hear you two moaning some nights when you thought we were asleep." Niall said smirking. Harry choked on his own spit before turning around to face Louis who looked just as surprised.

"I will admit I did not know that much" Louis said.

They decided that although they wanted to know the truth, they were also really hungry and guessed that Liam and Zayn also were. So they headed to the Pizza place before heading back to the tourbus. 

They stopped out side the door and Niall was about to open the door before Harry grabbed his jumper and pulled him back.

"wait but what if they are actually fucking, I don't want to interrupt them"

"Hazza your too kind" Louis said, then quickly slammed the door open. The two, clearly surprised boys, jumped apart from each other before quickly throwing their shirts back on. 

"I KNEW IT" Louis and Niall screamed in unison. They both turned to face each other, high fiving and jumping on top each other, congratulating each other on being so smart.

While they were busy with their celebrations, Harry noticed the embarrassed looks on both Zayn and Liam's face. He smirked before walking towards them and pulling them both into a big embrace. 

"You guys are really bad at lying fyi" He whispered

Zayn giggled and Liam pulled back and kissed Zayn's cheek.

"Louis I think I might have found an even cuter couple than us." Harry said, turning around to face Niall and Louis.

"Impossible" Louis said with a smile, walking up and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him gently.

"alright I'm sick of all the lovey dovey shit, Imma go and watch some Netflix." Niall said, pushing past them.

They all laughed at Niall's inability to pay attention to a conversation or event unless it had anything to do with food. 

They spent the rest of the night talking, drinking, and kissing.


	9. Mornings

Warnings: None

Set: 2013

Word Count: 385 (Sorry, it's a short one)

Third Person POV

"C'mon boys" Liam said, shaking Louis, "You have to get up"

Louis rolled over groaning,

"I don't want to"

Louis cracked his eyes open a slight bit, and noticed Niall in the kitchen with a bagel, and Zayn sitting on his phone on the couch. How had they even gotten in their hotel room? Harry groaned and snuggled his head further into the crook of Louis' neck. 

"as cute as this is, we have an interview in an hour and you need to be up" Liam said

"I think I'm just going to stay here a while longer" Louis said before twisting his head to nuzzle Harry and kiss him on the temple.

"If that is how you're going to be then you have to face the consequences" Liam said. Louis and Harry didn't even have time to think before Liam ripped the blanket off them.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" Liam asked with a smirk. Louis looked at him confused before Harry stated giggling.

"You have hickeys on your thigh Lou" Harry mumbled into Louis' neck. Louis looked down in embarrassment. Sure enough, his thighs were covered in purple hickeys and love bites. Thank god they had put boxers back on after last nights fun.

"oh fuck off" Louis said defensively.

"I'm not leaving until you guys get up" Liam said, in a very father-like tone.

"Oh really?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes?" Liam said, questioningly.

"Even if we do this?" Harry said, before grabbing Louis face and pulling him in and began to make out.

"Uuuuggghhhh fine, but I want you downstairs in 20 minutes" Liam said, finally giving up.

He walked out of the room, Niall and Zayn following like lost puppies. Harry pulled away and giggled.

"What a nice way to be woken up" Louis said, sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"Why don't we start over then. Good morning sunshine, I love you" 

"Good morning to you too Hazza, I love you" Louis said back with a smile. Harry giggled again and pecked him on the lips before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Care to join me in the shower Lou?" Harry said with a smirk,"Maybe I can make more of those hickeys" He winked and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Louis laughed to himself before following him in and joining Harry in the shower.

a/n I know this is shit but I have had a huge lack of motivation recently and was wondering if any of you had suggestions for one-shots (I will literally write anything) cause my brain has gone blank.

Love you all, also thanks for 900 reads!! Wtf you guys are amazing.


	10. I Missed You

Summary: Both Harry and Louis attend the BRITs and while Harry is preforming he notices a particular blue eyed boy.

Warnings: None

Set: 2020

Word Count: 975

Harry's POV

It's been 5 years. 5 years since One Direction took a break, 5 years since I last saw all those amazing lads, 5 years since the fans got what they wanted, 5 years since I lost him...

Next week is the BRITs. I've been nominated for a couple categories, hopefully I'll win a couple but I don't really mind. To be honest, I don't care about the awards, or what the critics think. All I care about is that the fans, myself, my family, and my friends love it, and so far they all have. 

I don't really like award shows that much anymore, back in One Direction, we used to get ridiculously excited about them, especially at the begging. We would make bets on what we would win, and what the fans would have voted for. They always pulled through, we won practically all the awards we were nominated for because of the fans. 

I just miss my 4 brothers, specifically one more than the others...

(At the BRITs)

I walk into the venue, a few of the fans were screaming and crying, which made me smile. They were always so supportive of me and would practically faint just from looking at me. It really helped boost me self esteem. I sat down at my table. I had Gemma with me, she was used to this by now and liked to say she doesn't like the attention, but anyone who knows her can see it's pretty obvious she loves it all. 

The event goes by pretty fast, a couple performances go by. Little mix's was amazing I will say, I've always loved those girls. Soon enough it was my turn, I was signing a duet with Arianna Grande, It was a song I had written a while back for her. I had originally written it for the band, but it felt to personal, and management definitely wouldn't have let me release it. She had taken it gladly, promising that one day I would get to preform it with her. Well, today was that day.

I made it backstage and met up with Ari, she hugged me and handed me a microphone.

"You ready?" She asked, a smile on her face. 

"Yup" I said

We walked out on stage, up to our microphone stands. The music started up and two spotlights were pointed on us. Arianna's voice filled the stadium, thousands singing with her. 

"I don't ever ask you where you've been

And I don't feel the need to  
Know who you're with  
I can't even think straight but I can tell  
You were just with her  
And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you"

I look out into the crowd, met by a crowd of smiling singing faces, Gemma waves and laughs a little. I spot Niall waving from his seat. I smile back at him and wave a little. I move my look around the stadium, a sparkle of blue catches my eye. It was him.

The memories came back. I tried so hard to push them down, to forget, to try and heal. The feelings, the love, the regret, the sadness, it all hits me like a truck. Tears fills my eyes. I will them to not fall. I grab the microphone and sing the chorus with Arianna, desperately trying not to break down.

"Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for"

I still love him. Shit.

"I don't ever tell you how I really feel  
'Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean  
And nothing's ever easy  
That's what they say  
I know I'm not your only  
But I'll still be a fool  
'Cause I'm a fool for you"

I look him directly in the eyes as I sing that line, he immediately turns around and walks out. I glance worriedly over at Arianna, she gives me a smile and nods her head in his direction. She mouths the word 'go'. I send a thankful smile her way before running down the stairs, desperately trying to catch up with Louis. For a small man, he was an extremely fast runner. 

I spot him about halfway towards the exit. Shit, I have to catch up to him. I have to tell him, life is too short (like him) to not tell him. I sprint over and grab his arm. He spins round, tears streaming down his face.

"Lou," I say, desperately trying to catch my breath."I've missed you so much"

He cups his hands around my face.

"I'm still in love with you, I don't think I ever stopped to be honest" I breathed out. By now everyone was watching us. Arianna was still singing in the background, but no one was paying attention to her. 

Louis instantly brought his lips towards mine. He tasted sweet, like he always did, with a hint of alcohol. I've missed this so much. Why did I ever choose to leave him. I pull away and press our foreheads together. Everyone starts clapping, crying, whistling, and screaming.

"I never stopped loving you Haz" Louis says, his iconic cute smile creeping onto his face. God, he's so damn cute.

We kissed again, as our friends, family, and fans all watched on. They were all so proud. Fuck Simon. Fuck Modest. Fuck Syco. 

We were finally free.


End file.
